


of ladies grey and envy green

by schrodingers_zombie



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternia, Breakups, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendsim, Lesbians, POV Second Person, Sweaters, Troll Romance (Homestuck), bc homestuck, excessive bodily force poetry, lesbian coffeeshops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie
Summary: elwurd meets a jadeblood girl at a coffeeshop and falls in love. definitely forever. like this is real, true love. why would you think that would change anytime soon lmao





	of ladies grey and envy green

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at summaries but i'm a big ol' lesbian and i love elwurd and i love bronya so here, have them being girlfriends. this will be continued because i want more of them together. and uh we all know they're exes by the time we meet them in friendsim, so there's a chance i'll have some of that too. anyway i should stop blabbering before everyone decides not to read this shit

Your name is ELWURD and hoLy shit, you think you’re in Love with that troLL sitting at the table beside yours.

Normally you’re so cool in these situations but for some reason you keep catching yourself staring at her like an idiot. She’s a jadeblood, according to the symbol on her dress, which kinda explains it. You’re hella into jades.

Seriously, though, she’s really cute. Her hands are clasped in front of her and she’s listening so intently to the excessive bodily force poetry being performed up on stage. Her head is ever-so-slightly cocked, like some kind of adorable baby barkbeast. And then she turns her head and you make eye contact and she smiles and your heart thuds and oh fuck you’re done for.

Oh well, you tell yourself, I guess I have to do this now. And you scooch your chair over so it’s near hers and you flash her the grin that has helped you with so many girls and you throw up some finger guns for good measure.

“Come here often?” you say with a wink.

Immediately you regret it. That sounds so stupid and cheesy. Come here often? Who says that? You feel a blush creeping over your cheeks. But she doesn’t seem to notice, or at least she doesn’t care. She’s still smiling, and she unclasps her hands and tucks a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

“No, actually,” she responds. “This is my first time here. I… don’t get that many chances to leave the caverns behind. Honestly, they’re a bit of a mess down there when I’m not around to keep them in line.”

You lean towards her, biting your lip, aiming for somewhere between ‘flirty’ and ‘seductive’.

“Sounds like a lot of responsibility,” you say.

“Yeah,” she murmurs, a little wistfully. Then she sits up straighter, clasps her hands together and speaks like she’s reciting from memory. “It’s our sacred duty as jadebloods and I am honored to have such an important purpose!”

You laugh a little. After a while, she joins in, nervously.

“I’m Elwurd,” you say. You smile a real smile, not just a flirty smirk anymore.

She dips her head when she responds, almost a mini bow, and it’s fucking adorable. You can’t help thinking about how _hard_ you’ve already fallen. Like, _shit_ you’re in love.

“Bronya,” she replies. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
